Remember When (My Lancey Loo)
by Crystallion12
Summary: The Cuban gazed up forlornly at the Blue Lion, so much he wanted to say. "Remember when I cried, to you a thousand times? I told you everything, you knew my feelings... It never crossed my mind, that there would be a time, for us to say goodbye- What a big surprise..." [One-Shot. First posted on Voltron Amino. Post S3. Released Pre-S4.] [Song: "Remember When"- Avril Lavigne.]


**Remember When (My Lancey Loo)**

-Original Song by Avril Lavigne (slightly tweaked).

-One-Shot.

-Post Season Three. Written before Season Four's release.

-Originally posted on Voltron Amino.

 **Xx-X-xX**

Sneaking quietly through the halls, heart in his throat, once again he went over what he'd say if caught. I have a logical reason. The Mice stole one of my slippers- the Blue Lion ones- and I tracked it down here. Hopefully, if caught, it just wouldn't be Allura...

Reaching his destination, the Cuban gazed up forlornly at the Blue Lion. He ignored the slight ache of his neck from the movement, as he stood close to one of her massive paws.

He hadn't forgotten how big she was. He never had, not the look of her claws, the shape of her body-from-outer-space, or her squared muzzle and her weird, stubby little ears.

Tears stung in the corners of his eyes. Lance refused to let them fall.

'So, this totally isn't a bit desperate', He thought, shakily scrolling through the playlist. It'd been months now since trouble had reared its ugly end. It'd been some time since they'd been able to adapt the gaming consoles, and now the iPods worked...

The words weren't the same, he didn't want them to be, really... He wasn't declaring his angsty break-up feelings to an ex-partner...

But it sure felt like that, he regarded, even though Lance had never experienced having a a girl or boyfriend. That's why the song worked. It was open to interpretation.

"Blue? Can you..." Lance hesitated. Did he dare say more? Was there any point? He should just turn back... He suddenly didn't really want to be here... Cowering... Those Dull yellow eyes loomed high above, and he could compare that lifeless gaze to the state of the devil. He'd never felt so small and weak, ever.

"Can you hear me? I just- I know I shouldn't be here... I'm not your Paladin anymore... I just... Remember how you liked that song? I- I..." He clicked the song, taking a deep breath, ready to press play. He already sounded like such an idiot.

As the music began to echo loudly in the space, Lance attempted not to dwell on other things- specifically, how she'd know his every thought and emotion right now, how he was suffering, if they were still bonded...

 _"Remember when I cried, to you a thousand times? I told you everything, you knew my feelings... It never crossed my mind, that there would be a time, for us to say goodbye- What a big surprise..."_

He couldn't say anything, in fear of completely losing it.

So, he spoke by thought, reaching out what he wanted to convey, trying and grasping blindly within an empty abyss in his heart and mind, blackened and vast. It was where she should be, Lance knew, already hot tears soaking into his blue pyjamas.

There was so much he wanted to say.

He felt lost, without her. Red just wasn't the same.

Lance remember how she made him feel loved. Yes, eventually he wondered if maybe she was just the 'friendly' one. Allura never said exactly, but over time, the Cuban had gotten that impression. Easy to work with, smooth and graceful to move, not too fast, nor slow, big or small- she didn't form anything special, just the right leg. Like him, a bit of a spare, so to speak.

 _"But I'm not lost, I'm not gone... I haven't forgot..."_

People remark the Green one for her cloak, Black for its leadership and it's renown power- Red for its deputy status and it's fiery fierceness, the protectiveness of its Paladin (honestly, they were still wondering how word got out about Red and the Marmora's Base's little... incident) and Yellow, his strength.

The Blue Lion? Nothing much... He loved her. She was his beautiful girl. The colour blue was so perfect for her- it represented so much about the Lion. And- and Lance was so PROUD to be hers, as she was his...

 _"Remember when... I remember when, it was together 'till the end- now I'm alone again... where do I begin? I cried a little bit, did you die a little bit? Please say there's no regrets, and say you won't forget..."_

Oh, no. Struggling to keep a level tenor, his voice cracked, sobs ripping out his throat, constricting his chest- he couldn't breathe...

'Keep singing,' his thoughts pressed. 'Don't stop...'

" _That was then, now it's the end... Please come back... I can't pretend... Remember when..."_

Flashes of memories struck him, overwhelming and yet welcome. Soaring through open, starry skies and the gentle rolling of warm tides passing his ankles, laughing at Blue playfully poking her muzzle out the water; montages of battles, victories and losses, images of planets they'd saved and the selfies they'd laughed over.

He missed her so bad. He wanted her back... For her to just be his...

Each line ended shakily- any hope of making the song sound good faded away into pathetic failure, and he could barely see Blue through his tear-glazed, hazy vision.

" _These feelings, I can't shake no more... These feelings are running out the door... I can feel us falling down, and I'm not coming back around... These feelings I can't take no more, this emptiness in the lion's roar, it's getting harder to pretend, and I'm not coming back around... again..."_

 _ **Remember when...**_

Lance's head snapped up, startled- the tears fell down and splashed, and the room was so quiet, his shuddering breathing was suddenly booming and overbearing in the silence.

But... What was that?

Was it her- a whisper, an echo shaking in his broken mind... Just as the final cord of the gentle melody ended in his head- (or was it him? He couldn't tell) -he saw, heart seizing, breath catching, golden lights illuminate the Lion's eyes, falling down on him as if a ray of heavenly blessing... He cried out, laughing through amazed, hysterical sobs...

"Lance?"

His joyous leap, the shout of exhilaration ended so abruptly, so awfully, Lance felt new agony rip through him with claws of horror. No...

She'd awoken for Allura.

Not him.

His feet hit the floor again, rooted to the spot, and he didn't notice. Lance stood there, his fists shaking at his sides- he turned on the spot, looking down, the lights dimmed in his eyes. He felt numb, icy... he didn't care...

"Oh... Lance... I'm sorry..." Warm, thin arms wrapped around him, pulling him close with a slight air of awkwardness past the comfort. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine. Go to her."

Beginning to walk away, Lance didn't need eyes to know Allura was standing there, helpless and pitiful- after a moment she sighed quietly, also changing direction, heading for the right leg of Voltron, a Lion he'd almost hoped- had so foolishly prayed- had finally responded to him, after months, agonising months of nothingness...

There was a gentle hum of noise, but it didn't matter. He kept walking, his jaw set. Allura was undoubtedly climbing into Blue's jaws, any moment now- and suddenly there was a soft "oh."

"Lance? Turn around."

He did, not daring to believe anything good could happen.

A gasp rattled his chest, tight and strangled. Shuddering sobs burst forth and tears flowed like crystal streams down his cheeks. He started running, heart racing, he threw himself at the Lion- he crashed with a thud against shining metal, cold although he felt so warm.

Her purrs vibrated through her straight to his soul, whimpers escaping from his lips, as he pressed them to her nose.

"Love you, Blootiful."

Her laughter was music to his ears, even though it was wordless.

A fresh tide of emotions and affection washed over him, her cool waters soothing his sobs and his spiralling emotions.

 **I remember every tear, and every time you came to me. I've been waiting an eternity for you to say that, my darling Lancey Loo, and I've always loved you... My Lancey Loo.**

 **Xx-X-xX**

[C] Author's Note: _Thank you for reading! This story was originally posted on the Voltron Amino app, where you can find me under the same username… Probably freaking out over Season 4. Two days. TWO. DAYS._

 _Below is the end of the One-Shot on Amino, where I even got Featured! Over 200 likes! Squee!_

Also, thanks to the users of our Public Chatroom! In particular (or, from my terrible 4am memory, and I've got school tomorrow... whoops):

 **-Maria McClain**

 **-Galra-gurl /(*^*)/**

Thank Chu for the Feature!

 _Remember kids, we must not yield to DreamWorks! #_ _NotMyShiro_ _!_

 _ **-Crystallion12**_


End file.
